yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of card artworks by Kazuki Takahashi
This is a list of all TCG and OCG cards that had artwork done by Yu-Gi-Oh! creator Kazuki Takahashi, either directly or through reuse of his manga illustrations. Often times, Takahashi's card artwork for Monster Cards will go unused for the OCG card in lieu of another panel showing the Monster after being Summoned. Certain releases like Anniversary Pack were specifically put out to honor Kazuki's contribution to the game. Original Artwork * "Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon" * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (fifth OCG artwork) * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (sixth OCG artwork) * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (seventh OCG artwork) * "Buster Blader" (second OCG artwork) * "Celtic Guardian" (third OCG artwork) * "Dark Magician" (fifth OCG artwork) * "Exodia, the Legendary Defender" * "Gyakutenno Megami" (second OCG artwork) * "Jinzo" (second OCG artwork) * "Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal * "Magician of Black Chaos MAX" * "Neo Kaiser Glider" * "Obelisk the Tormentor" (second OCG artwork) * "Palladium Oracle Mana" * "Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon" * "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (fifth OCG artwork) * "Shiba-Warrior Taro" * "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (second OCG artwork) * "Summoned Skull" (fourth OCG artwork) * "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (second OCG artwork artwork) Manga Linework * "A Hero Emerges" from * "Axe Raider" from * "Baby Dragon" from * "Basic Insect" from * "Battle Ox" from * "Battle Steer" from * "Beaver Warrior" from * "Big Insect" from * "Bingo Machine, Go!!!" from * "Blackland Fire Dragon" from * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (first OCG artwork) from * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (third and fourth OCG artwork) from * "Burning Land" from * "Celtic Guardian" (second OCG artwork) from * "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" from * "Cocoon of Evolution" from * "Corrosive Scales" from * "Cyber Shield" from * "Curse of Dragon" from * "Dark Energy" from * "Dark Magician" (first OCG artwork) from * "Dark Magician" (second OCG artwork) from * "Dark Magician" (third OCG artwork) from * "Dark Magician" (fourth OCG artwork) from * "Dark Magician" (sixth OCG artwork) from * "Dragon Piper" from * "Duelist Kingdom" from * "Electro-Whip from * "Elegant Egotist" from * "Enraged Battle Ox" from * "Exodia the Forbidden One" (first OCG artwork) from * "Feral Imp" from * "Fiend Kraken" from * "Flame Swordsman" (first OCG artwork) from * "Gaia the Dragon Champion from * "Gaia The Fierce Knight" (first OCG artwork) from * "Gaia The Fierce Knight" (second OCG artwork) from * "Garoozis" from * "Giant Soldier of Stone" from * "Gokibore" from * "Great White" from * "Harpie Lady" from * "Harpie Lady #1 from * "Harpie Lady Sisters from * "Hercules Beetle" from * "Hitotsu-Me Giant" from * "Horn of the Unicorn" from * "Illusionist Faceless Mage" from * "Infinite Dismissal" from * "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" from * "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" from * "Great Moth" from * "Griffore" from * "Horn Imp" from * "Judge Man" from * "Killer Needle" from * "Kojikocy" from * "Koumori Dragon" from * "Krokodilus" from * "Kuriboh" (third OCG artwork) from * "Laser Cannon Armor" from * "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" (first OCG artwork)from * "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" (first OCG artwork) from * "Magical Hats" from * "Mammoth Graveyard" from * "Megamorph" from * "Megazowler" from * "Mirror Force" from * "Monster Reborn" (first OCG artwork) from * "Monster Recovery" from * "Mountain Warrior" from * "Mushroom Man" from * "Mystical Elf" from * "Mystical Moon" from * "Negate Attack" from * "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" from * "Oscillo Hero #2" from * "Petit Moth" from * "Polymerization" (first OCG artwork) from * "Rage of Kairyu-Shin" from * "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" (first OCG artwork) from * "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" (first OCG artwork) from * "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" from * "Rogue Doll" from * "Ryu-Kishin" from * "Saggi the Dark Clown" from * "Shadow Specter" from * "Silver Fang" from * "Skull Archfiend of Lightning from * "Spellbinding Circle" from * "Spiral Spear Strike" from * "Summoned Skull" (first OCG artwork) from * "Summoned Skull" (third OCG artwork) from * "Swamp Battleguard" from * "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight from * "Sword Arm of Dragon" from * "Swords of Revealing Light" from * "Symbol of Friendship" from * "The Wicked Worm Beast" from * "Thousand Dragon" (first OCG artwork) from * "Thousand Dragon" (second OCG artwork) from * "Tiger Axe" (first OCG artwork) from * "Time Wizard" from * "Torike" from * "Triangle Ecstasy Spark from * "Two-Headed King Rex" from * "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" from * "Xing Zhen Hu" from * "Zombie Warrior" from * "Zombyra the Dark" from Conception * "Dark Master - Zorc" * "Dragon Capture Jar" * "Elemental HERO Neos" * "Glory of the King's Hand" * "Grappler" * "Jellyfish" * "Kairyu-Shin" * "Karbonala Warrior" * "Makiu, the Magical Mist" * "Man-Eating Plant" * "Sangan" * "Set Sail for the Kingdom" * "Skull Servant" * "Stop Defense" * "Wolf"